bella talks to alice
by esme26
Summary: bella talks to alice before she jumps off the cliff. alice receves the message and they all come back and try to save her. will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight Stephanie does.

Takes place during New Moon when Bella goes cliff diving.

Bella woke up that morning depressed, but this time was different this time she had a plain to bring them back. She knew Alice saw the future, so if she couldn't write Bella back then she would contact Alice a different way.

After school she went to the cliff the one where she saw Sam jump from. She parked her truck off to the side of the road where no one would recognize it, although who could miss a red old Chevy truck? She started walking up to the cliff. She knew that if she were to try to talk to Alice she would get the vision of her. While she was walking she was also talking to Alice. Alice none of what I am going to do next is your fault! I know you have not checked your e mail or he won't let you see me so I am doing this that way you see me. The only way I see him is when I am in danger or doing something reckless? I know Edward and I have a strong connection, so Alice I need you to listen to me. "I love and miss all of you. When you all left me you left an empty shell." "I can't live without my best friend or Edward. Alice it was nice knowing you, and give my love to Edward."

Apov; I was seeing Bella. She was giving me a message to pass along. I miss her so much. Jasper was at my side when he knew I started having a vision of her. We need to do something Bella wants to end her life. She told me she cannot live without me or Edward. Jas tell Esme and Carlisle that we all must go back and save Bella. Jasper will you call Edward for me? We don't have much time she just jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Apov; we all were running in the forest as had ever ran before. I think I was even more shocked that Rosalie wanted to help Bella. I was thinking it was because she doesn't want her to be one of us. We arrived at the cliff. Carlisle jumped in to save her. Carlisle came out of the water with Bella in his arms, and gently set her doesn't onto the grass and gave her first aid, after it didn't work. We then took her back to our house. "It was a good thing I brought a couple of blankets." Esme said. Emmett lit the fire place and placed her by the fire.

Bella finally woke up and thought she was dreaming. She just thought she said that in her head until Emmett replied "you are not dreaming we are here Bella" and with that he gave her a big hug. Well it's good to see you too Emmett. "We missed you Bella." Carlisle said. I missed all of you more! Where is Edward? Don't worry Bella Edward has been informed of everything.

Apov; Carlisle I see Edward. He made a split decision and decided to come back to see for himself if Bella is alight. Good then he can see what he put her through. Alice will you do me a favor and inform me the moment Edward gets back I need to talk to him. Carlisle said. Oh and Emmett carry Bella into my office I need to check her out a little more to see if she has any damage. Esme hurried to the store to get a couple of things to cook for Bella. When she came back Carlisle told her he was going to monitor Bella threw the night. He then took Esme aside and told her that her Bella's pulse was pretty week, and it's like she is giving up or waiting for Edward. Alice did you say earlier that when you saw Bella she was talking to you? Yes, how would she know for sure if you would get her message? Faith Carlisle she had faith in me to see her. She is truly amazing person. Yes, Carlisle she is.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella had fallen asleep earlier in Carlisle's office. Alice said Bella will wake up in 3, 2, and 1.

Bpov; when I woke up everyone was all around me. I looked over to Alice for her to tell me what happened, and Alice gave me a big hug. "Welcome back Bella" Carlisle came in to take my vital signs. Well everything looks normal. Bella I have to ask do you remember waking up earlier. No ok well let me take a closer look at your head. You might have hit it on the way down off the cliff. Bella how did you know that Alice would get your message? Well I had faith in her. She is my best friend and I knew she would not be able to listen to Edward all the way. You always impress me Bella. Thanks dad. Bella that means the world to me that you think that, but what about Charlie? Well you are my second dad. Thanks Bella.

Cpov; I have such a selfless daughter that only thinks about others and Edward. Bella Alice saw that Edward will be here in the next hour.

Can I talk to Alice alone? Of course Bella we will go hunt but we won't go far and we will be back in 30 min.

Bella I am here what did you need to talk to me alone about? Well in the forest before you all left he said that he never loved me, and I need to know if that was true? No! Bella he just did that to try to protect you. Bella we are all here for you now, and we are all so very sorry for what happened to you. You almost died and we don't want to lose you again. Oh Alice you won't.


	4. Chapter 4

Epov; I arrived at the house around six pm. I went upstairs to see Bella, but before I could Carlisle stopped me and asked if we could talk? Edward you have no idea what you put Bella threw. The moment you left her in the woods, she cried then tried to run after you, but fell and tripped. She stayed in the woods because she got lost trying to find you. No one could find her until the next morning. It was Sam who found her. How did you know it was same who found her because Bella's dad told me about it before we left town. That's not all of it she rode a motorcycle, and every time she did she said she saw you telling not to, but she kept at it because by putting herself in danger was the only way she could see and hear you. It got so bad that she tried to kill herself but Alice saw a vision of her in time for us to come and save her. She knew you wouldn't let Alice talk to her or even see her so she did the only thing she could. She jumped off the cliff but before she did she told Alice that this won't be her fault and that she loved us very much. Wow I did not realize how bad I had hurt her I was hurting too. She is so amazing it's almost like she was born for this. Yes, Edward so take good care of her. She has been hurt by you so now that you know all of this you need to fix this if you love her you will do this. You know I do love her she is my life. Well don't tell me this go in there and talk to her. I will be listing so be gentle. I think of Bella as a daughter, so I am going to protect her so don't hurt her again. I don't plane on it.

Epov; when I opened the door I had no idea what I was going to see. Nothing had prepared me for what I saw. My angel was hooked up to a monitor, and IV. Carlisle did tell me that she was getting weaker by the hour. I had asked Carlisle if I could take the monitor off, and he told me I could. After I did that I came up beside her and kissed her on the lips. Am I dreaming no you are not I am here and I will never leave you again. How can you ever forgive me? I love you Edward I was never mad at you I was just upset that all of you left. I love you so much. You are my life Bella. You are mine. Bella Esme is coming up here to give you some food. Do you think you can eat a little bit or do you want me to help you? No, I think I can manage. Esme came in and sat down on the other side of Bella. Edward, can I talk to Esme alone? Sure I will be downstairs. Bella I am so happy you are doing a little better, I have been so worried about you. So what did you want to talk to me about? I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Oh bella you don't have to thank me I love you and you never have to tell me thank you although it's nice to hear. I love you so much Esme. I am so sorry for leaving you we shouldn't have listened to Edward. No, you shouldn't have but that's ok because you came back. It broke my heart to be away from you. You are like a daughter to me and I don't want any harm to come to you. Bella is you ever need anything or just want to talk I am here for you. Thank you so much. Thank you, esme. She walked out Edward came in you know I think you are the most selfless person I know. Alice then came in how is my little sis doing? Ok I guess. Bella we have a lot to ketch up on yes, but can it wait for tomorrow. I have to asleep. Of course.


End file.
